


Lymphactus

by Nekko_Titan



Series: Ab Aeterno [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe- College, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Angst, But it’s not all angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Horror, Insanity, Mentions of Attack on Titan, Mentions of Cancer, Panic Attacks, Supernatural-freeform, extended graphic violence, i think, it came to me in a dream, kissing???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko_Titan/pseuds/Nekko_Titan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stunning really, the life expectancy of a human. It has always fascinated me. Ever since my first. But even before that I knew there was something more. As my dearest friend left me to escape to another realm, I felt it. Then again, when the one I had tried to replace the first one with left. I felt it. Amongst all the tears, the dull sore feeling in my chest, and the unfathomable fury, I felt it. I could go on and on trying to describe it but hell, mortals wouldn’t understand. It felt inhuman. I felt inhuman. But of course in the fleeting moments of my past life, most of my abilities were limited. Sight, touch, taste, smell, hearing. They were all gone. And replaced with something else. An aching feeling rooted in the very depths of my own being.</p><p>It drove me mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lymphactus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I've decided to try my hand at Archive of Our Own writing. I sincerely hope you enjoy! Leave a comment or whatever

Castus 1  
  
      _“Mom! Momma! Where are you?” My footsteps silently padded into my parents’ room to find a mother shaped figure trying to hide giggles unsuccessfully under the covers of her bed._  
_“I found you!” I beamed and leaped onto my mother, proud of myself for finding her. She pulled the blankets off of her face to welcome me into her loving embrace. We laughed together for a while before I started to get sleepy. Leaning my head back to rest on my mother’s chest and stare up at the ceiling I thought for a long moment._  
_“Hey mommy?” I asked, entwining my fingers in her hair. “Yes, darling?” She replied, her soothing voice further calming my still excited state. “What- well um… who did you want to be when you were my age?” I asked hesitantly, still not exactly sure what I was asking her. My mother’s expression went from questioning to melancholy in a millisecond but disappeared just as quickly. I wondered if I had even seen it in the first place. She took a long moment to respond before she finally did._  
_“Rize, when I was your age I had no idea what I wanted to be when I grew up. I much less understood what aging was in the first place. Most days I would grow without a care or worry in the world and experience the moment and enjoy myself, not knowing what I was doing at the time. Honestly, I’m astonished you asked me this. I really only found out who I was when I was in my thirties after I met your father. I didn’t know what I wanted to do with my life. So I made mistakes. But of course you need to make mistakes in order to learn. What do you want to be?”_  
_In my sleepy haze it took a while to think of an answer. “When I grow up mommy, I want to be the kind of person you can trust and talk to like you mom. I want to be a happy, honest, smart, nice person that is brave and can take care of others. I want to make sure I get to be a grown-up who doesn’t seriously care about much. I don’t want to come back home to my kids like daddy does and just sit on the couch and watch the TV.”_

  
_My mother’s loving proud smile was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep._

  
And then, a single gunshot.

  
-  
I awoke with a start. I had that dream again. Damn it. An obnoxious ringing cut into my still half-asleep-mind. I looked to my right and silenced my alarm.  
“I hate school.” I said audibly. With a sigh I swung my legs over my bed and stood up. After pulling my clothes on, I drearily looked at myself in the mirror. I rubbed the heels of my hands in my eyes and I looked again. Nope. Still there.  
I grabbed my keys, locked the door behind me and started the long trek to hell.

-

Upon my arrival, I was notified that I would have to retake a math test after school. Lovely. I sat down at my desk and closed my eyes. Then, I felt someone pull off my head phones. Really?  
“Hiya, Rize!” Will exclaimed.  
“Good morning, Will.”  
     Will sat down next to me and before he could start spewing words from his mouth, the class was silenced and our teacher began the lecture.  
      Will has been one of my only friends since I had started high school. He’s the enthusiastic silly weirdo type. But what I find astounding is that at the most important times, he gets serious and he talks to me and really truly grounds me. I really appreciate him.  
     He was raised in a family of five. His two older sisters and his parents. His father is a business man, but we don’t really talk about him much because he has always looked down on Will. His two sisters got scholarships to college and are becoming successful in their work following in the footsteps of their father. Will’s mother still treats him like a baby. She gives him whatever he wants but no one in the family ever really tried to form a real relationship with him. He’s a bloody good writer though. He’s always been here there for me.  
     I looked over at him, admiring his current sketch and the determination in his eyes. A small smile spread across my face as I dwelled on the thought of a lion as Will’s spirit animal.  
     A small responsible voice in my head told me to pay attention to the teacher. I desperately tried to put myself on auto-pilot and I slowly slipped away.

-

I was aware that class had ended when Will pulled me out of my chair and mentioned something about breakfast.  
Will and I swiftly walked through the halls of our university. It was around eleven and that meant it was time for our first meal of the day.  
     “Should we get tacos?” Will asked.  
     “Why yes, certainly. Always morning tacos.” I responded.  
Will smiled and turned into the little taqueria we visit most often.  
Ah yes. Nothing wakes you up like the smell of beans and rice in the morning.  
Will ordered a bean burrito because he’s a total dork and I got tacos. Because I am original.  
Will and I sat down together in our special booth and I put my head down on the table.  
     “Rize please pick your head up I’m sure the table is filthy. I really don’t care; it’s just that I don’t know if I can force you to shower. It may be past my ability.” Will said, faking concern.  
I picked my head up, barred my teeth and gingerly bit his arm.  
     “EWE!!!!” Will screeched, flailing his arms.  
     “Hehehehe-OW! Damn it Will! You hit me in the face!” I whined, pretended to be hurt.  
I suddenly realized our food had arrived, along with a freaked out waitress.  
     “Thank you! The bean burrito is for the child next to me, and the tacos are for me.” I voiced aloud.  
I received a flick in the cheek.  
Oh how I love pretending everything is all right. 

**Author's Note:**

> *elaborate bow*


End file.
